Gold or Platinum
by Saphiress
Summary: Niou...a fool in love with his tennis partner Yagyuu, but he knows Yagyuu will never feel the same way as he's straight, but when Yanagi asks Niou to go out with him things take a turn for the strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Niou stared into space, picturing in his head the love of his life, dark chocolate brown hair, eyes hidden behind glasses and cold hands. Someone who'd never even consider going out with a trickster such as himself, Niou gently knocked his head against his desk, he needed to get the perverted thoughts from his mind before he acted on impulse.

"Niou you're drooling," said a familiar voice. Niou looked up to see Marui looking down at him chewing that irritating piece of gum.

"Why are you here?" asked Niou resting his forehead back down on the table.

"Baaaaka! I'm in your damn form," replied Marui sitting down in his seat diagonal from Niou, putting his hand under the able like he usually did and became drumming with his finger, he yelp and stood up. Looking under the table someone had stuck gum, it was still moist.

Niou smiled, Ahh! The sound of yet _another_ happy victim.

"Damn it Niou!" exclaimed Marui, Kuwahara entered the homeroom and Marui quickly wiped his hands on Kuwahara's shirt.

"Eh! Why me?"

Niou sighed, he was horny and the love of his life was hot, it wasn't a good combination. He turned his head feeling the cold touch of the table on his cheek, the touch was familiar…offcourse it was the same cool touch of that person.

"Bunta!" shouted a female voice; in the doorway a 2nd year student, she had black hair and brown eyes, Niou recognised from somewhere, he squinted at her. Where had they met? Ah! It hit him; he'd seem her make out with Sanada in the locker room.

Sanada making out with a girl…Sanada had a girlfriend…Sanada had friends…Sanada was straight…Sanada was a homo…Sanada wasn't with Yukimura…Sanada and Yukimura making out…him and Yagyuu making out…damn it, now he was back to square one. He hit his head against the table.

"What's up with him?" asked the girl.

"His insane, leave him be, what's up Lenali?" asked Marui.

"Oh! Umm, Hiroshi told me to tell a guy called Niou that he wouldn't make it to today's training," she replied.

Hiroshi? Ahh! Yagyuu first name, it had a nice ring to it, Hiroshi…

"Tell him message received," mumbled Niou waving his arm. He could tell she was frowning.

"Tell him yourself," she snapped. Ohh! She had some bite, maybe that's why Sanada liked her.

"Do you know why he can't come?" asked Marui.

"Something along the lines of tutoring a girl from Hyotei."

Two words stood out, girl and Hyotei. Hyotei was the school that Atobe went to, all the chicks there was said to be his harem at least that was what the others told him.

"Ehh, now I think about it he was chasing after some girl, he's putting his brain to use." His just being used.

"Anyway, I have lunch to eat, bye!" The girl left.

Yagyuu was courting a girl…how…nice? I sighed again.

"You know if your just going to moan and groan why don't you wipe away that drool first," remarked Marui.

"And why don't you check your arse is clean of cum before you put on your pants," replied Niou. Strange enough it was Kuwahara who turned red.

Yagyuu, he was off courting huh? That's good; Niou wouldn't have to face him before he had hit his head another 100 times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Man, it's a Saturday and we don't even have classes yet we're running laps like an idiot," grumbled Marui.

"Ah!" agreed Kuwahara. "How do they expect us to rest like this?"

"You two," said Yagyuu from behind them. "You should keep it down or else-" Marui and Kuwahara could feel the dangerous glare of Sanada behind them. "-thunder will strike."

The sound of crashing thunder echoed.

* * *

"So Sanada can control the weather too apparently," muttered Marui as the tennis club members took shelter indoors.

"Well there was a 50% chance of rain," stated Yanagi. "We should stop training for the day and avoid unnecessary chances of becoming ill."

"What about the indoor courts?" asked Niou.

"Being renovated."

"The other sport complexes?"

"Being used by other clubs."

"What's this Niou, you seem oddly willing to continue training?" remarked Marui.

"It's nothing," replied Niou.

* * *

"Since this is a long deserved break how about we go get some pizza or something?" asked Marui as he fixed his tie.

"Since when do you _want_ to get savouries?" asked Kirihara lifting his tennis bag over one shoulder.

"Since pizza hunt started producing desserts," remarked Kuwahara. "Why not? I'm in."

"How about the rest of you?" asked Marui.

"No thanks, we'll pass," said Yukimura for both himself and Sanada.

"I'll go," said Yagyuu. "Niou?"

"I'll pass," he replied.

"Me too," added Yanagi.

"Well let's go!" exclaimed Marui. Once everyone had left Niou sighed, he closed his locker door and picked up his bag.

"Going home?" asked Yanagi.

"Nah! It's my lil sister's birthday next week, if I forget this year as well she'll probably pour hot water in my bed at night or something," replied Niou. "What do girls like?"

"Umm…she's 12 this year right?" asked Yanagi, Niou nodded. "…Girls that age generally like plush toys, dolls, clothes and accessories. They've grown out of the colour pink and spread into a diversity so…a bear might be good."

Niou frowned slightly. "A bear huh? Where do I get that?"

"The new mall has a toy store; if you want I could help."

"That'll be a lot of help."

Despite the strange stares of females around him Niou and Yanagi had a good time, the two laughed as they looked through the large variety of toys and teddy bears for the right one for Niou's pocket and his sister. In the end they settled on a medium sized one with large black eyes and a silver tuff of hair at the top.

"Thanks for helping me today," thanked Niou the present in a blue box at the top of his bag, he'd paid a bit extra to have them wrap it for him.

"It's fine, I had a good time," replied Yanagi. Niou nodded.

"Me too," he smiled. Yanagi could no longer hold himself back, he pressed his lips against Niou's and gently kissed him, Niou could feel his face go bright red.

"W-what was that?" as Niou once they broke apart.

"Niou, I know you like maybe even love Yagyuu," said Yanagi. Niou opened his mouth to deny but Yanagi kissed him again. "Don't lie, I know but I don't care…I love you Niou with all my heart. Just give me chance to prove myself to you, please." Niou took a few seconds to process the information.

"I-I," he stuttered. Yanagi looked serious, perhaps it a chance for him also, Niou nodded.

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short I know but oh well. This is my first canon pairing so do tell me what you think if the characters are a bit OOC I'm sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Where is she? Where is she?" asked Marui pushing through the hiding crowd that secretly watched Yagyuu and a pretty black haired female.

"There," whispered Kuwahara.

"Ehh! So that's his type," mused Marui. "She's just like a female version of him."

"Even has the glasses," agreed Kuwahara. "But you can see her eyes."

"They look golden together," said Kirihara. "Both A+ students and both tennis doubles players."

"I hear they're participating in the mixed gender doubles tournament together," added Kuwahara.

Niou looked upon the couple from his position on the roof, Yagyuu leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, she elbowed him gently as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Masaharu," said Yanagi as the door to the rooftop opened. "I thought you'd be here." Niou in haled then exhaled quickly, taking Yanagi's hand he walked down the stairs.

"Let's go Renji."

* * *

"Yagyuu!" shouted Niou. "Swap spots with me."

"Sure," replied Yagyuu walking towards the net as Niou took the rear guard. "What do you intend to do?"

"Well, just watch."

Their match against Marui and Kuwahara continued smoothly, when the ball came towards Niou he smirk and switched his racket to his right hand and hit the ball, it travelled in a straight direction towards Kuwahara with tremendous speed.

"That's my-" began Yagyuu.

"Puri," said Niou.

* * *

Yagyuu checked his watch, she was five minutes late, he leaned against the brick wall and waited.

"Hiroshi!" shouted a female running towards him. "I'm sorry, sorry and sorry again."

"Its fine," replied Yagyuu. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," she replied, the two walked to a nearby café and sat in the corner by the window. "First things first," she took out her phone and searched through her photos, once she found what she was looking for she showed Yagyuu. "Do explain." Yagyuu took the phone from her hand, it was a photo of him and Niou arm in arm and obviously drunk as Niou was kissing Yagyuu on the cheek.

Yagyuu felt his cheeks go red. "Where did you?"

"Yanagi sent it to me, wanted my opinion on it," she replied.

"What'd you say?"

"You were and still are drunk and stupid," she said bluntly.

"Ouch."

"Had I not noticed that vodka bottle in the background I would be happy for you," she said flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "Anyway," she took the phone from him and dropped it back in her bag. "That's not why I called you out." Yagyuu nodded politely.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends."

"Hyotei, we have this start of year dance thing and there's this _really _sweet guy who's a year younger than me and in the tennis club who I think is extremely adorable when he blushes and his silver curly hair makes his look so cute and he asked me to go with but you know, him being a year younger than me I said no and told him…"

"You want me to go as your partner," guessed Yagyuu.

"The gays are always the safest bet," she said matter of factly, Yagyuu opened his mouth to protest but she covered it. "I have no problem on you using me as a cover to hide it… but sweetie-" she pouted and pinched his cheek, "-be true to yourself okay?"

There was a silent paused after Sari let go, a waitress asked for their order and Sari ordered a hot chocolate for herself and a latte for Yagyuu.

"How long?" asked Yagyuu at last crossing his arms on the table and resting his head against it.

"Very long, too long in fact," she replied. Yagyuu groaned.

"I'm pathetic," he sighed.

"No not pathetic, just in love sweetie," assured Sari. When Yagyuu refused to sit up she kicked him in the shin. "Chin up, so I figured it out, you have the whole school convinced I'm your girlfriend so who's going to guess." She shrugged casually. Yagyuu still had his head down so she resorted to blackmail, leaning forward she whispered in his ear. "You have 5 second to get your head out of the glum before I send Niou the photo." Yagyuu caught her bluff.

"You don't have his number," he muttered. Sari rethought her plan.

"True, I should call Yanagi, he'll probably have it some where in behind those squinty eyes," she reached for her mobile before Yagyuu grabbed her wrist.

"I admit defeat," he said sitting up. The waitress set his latte in front of him and he took a sip. "He's straight."

"If you say so," said Sari draining her hot chocolate. "I take it as a yes and ask you to dress to match the colour blue," she picked up her bag and placed several coins on the table. "I'll keep your cover but please," she kissed him on the cheek. "You never know." She stood up and left Yagyuu with his latte.

_Easier said than done, _thought Yagyuu.

**A/N: And the plot thickens! Have any of you seen the musicals? Niou looks…well…EVIL! And Baba makes such a cute Yagyuu and Niou, if you're a NiouXYagyuu fan you **_**have**_** to listen to 'Patten shi da a****？****Nani to de mo ie'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"In order to find the y intercept x must equal 0 while it is the," Yanagi stopped and looked at Niou. "Are you even listening?" he asked.

"Kinda," admitted Niou, Yanagi sighed. "When y equals 0 you can find the x intercept and while x equals 0 you can find the y intercept, right?" said Niou, he had been paying attention just not all of him. "I was plotting," he confessed.

"I do not doubt that, I believe you plot in your sleep," replied Yanagi. "Do you even need help in maths?" The two sat on the floor of Yanagi's bedroom, Niou had approached him with the request for help not too long ago.

"This," Niou pointed to the perfect square formula. "I don't get it."

"Basically you…" as Yanagi explained Niou's mind wondered, his voice, it was always level and had a pleasant hint to it. Why hadn't he noticed before? He was too busy obsessing over Yagyuu. Slowly he leaned forward. "What are you doing Masaharu?" asked Yanagi, Niou leaned closed and placed his lips on Yanagi's and kissed him. Yanagi opened his mouth and Niou did the same.

* * *

"Ha!" exclaimed Sari in triumph as he showed her hand, she had a diamond straight. "Okay, what do you have?" she asked Ootori grinned as he revealed his own hand, Ootori had a flush.

"Looks like I win senpai," said Ootori. Sari sighed, Ootori's hand touched hers as she gathered the cards, a jolt passed through her body and she quickly pulled her hand back. "Sorry," apologised Ootori.

"Its fine," replied Sari. The two sat in the Hyotei regular locker room; Sari had come to see Oshitari about the music consort next week which both she and Oshitari were to be playing in, Sari with her flute and piano and Oshitari with his violin; Ootori decided to wait with her until Oshitari returned, to pass time the two decided to play with a deck of cards they found in a unlocked locker.

"Ano senpai," he began, his face turned red. "I-I really like you senpai," confessed Ootori. Sari froze for a second before replying.

"Thank you, I like you a lot too," she replied. _Argh! Why of all times did Yagyuu ask me for a favour…_

"If that's the case then why did you say no to my invitation to the ball?" asked Ootori, Sari swallowed, she really wished he didn't bring that up.

"Choutaro-chan, I have a boyfriend," said Sari, her pitiful excuse for a excuse.

"Yagyuu-san, he's your cousin though," Ootori pointed out, Sari cursed herself for telling Ootori about Yagyuu.

_Damn._ Sari really did like Ootori as well, but she wasn't sure what to do. "Choutaro, you're a year younger than me, if we dated things would get complicated and…"

"Demo senpai, age doesn't matter when it comes to this," interrupted Ootori, his cheeks going a shade redder. Sari cursed herself for her weakness of cute things; Ootori was adorable, too cute. "I really wish if senpai gave me a chance," he reached forward and held her hand in his.

_He's a hand holder,_ Sari mentally noted. She inhaled slowly then exhaled, she couldn't resist any longer. _Sorry Hiro, but you've got to admit you ask for something pretty unreasonable._ Sari gently touched Ootori's cheek, kneeling on the bench she and Ootori were sitting on she held his face in her hands and bent down to kiss him. One thing was certain, Ootori was an excellent kisser. Minutes into their kiss Sari's mobile rang and they broke apart.

"Not bad," she remarked planting a kiss on his cheek, he blushed redder than before as she picked up her phone. "Hello?" She didn't realise at the time but her fingers had somehow unconsciously pulled down Ootori's tie and undid a few buttons.

"Sari," replied Yagyuu's voice, it was tense and strained.

"Hey Hiro, what's wrong?" asked Sari as Ootori tucked his shirt in and redid his tie and buttons, he wore a silver chain around his neck, it looked good on his but needed an extra touch Sari noted to buy Ootori something the next time she went out with her father's credit card.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, he was asking to speaking with her, it was a first, Sari began to worry.

"Sure, where and when?" Did Yagyuu confess and was rejected then?

"Usual café in an hour?"

"Deal," Sari snapped her flip phone shut, Yagyuu was never tense, even if the world was to end the last person she expected to freak out was Yagyuu.

"Is something wrong senpai?" asked Ootori as he tried to fix his tie. Sari chuckled and took it from his hands redoing the tie for him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," she replied kissing his forehead. "I need to go out, tell Oshitari I dropped by for me." Ootori nodded, she could almost see a set of droopy puppy ears and a tail on him, she smiled and hugged him before planting a kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye," he replied. With that she picked up her bag and left. _Of all times to be late this isn't one of them…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sari ran across the school grounds fixing her tie and tucking her shirt on her way, as she ran past and out of the school gates a hand grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?" asked a teacher letting go. "Tie crocked, hair a mess, your shirt is a button off, honestly have you no pride as a Hyotei student ojou-san?" Sari tapped her feet impatiently as she waited for him to finish. "Earrings as well, there is a policy ojou-san stating that you can not pierce your ears until graduations, and is that jewellery-" the teacher lifted her wrist and examined her bracelet; it was a gold and white leather in the shape of a belt, as he looked at her bracelet he spotted a tint of colour behind her collar and pushed it down to see a matching belt shaped necklace. "Ojou-san-"

"You know what," interrupted Sari snatching her wrist from the teacher's grip. "You _need_ to get laid." With that she ran.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted the teacher. "I'm reporting you!" As thought that would make her stop and come back like a scared puppy, Sari did slow down, turning around and jogging backwards she shouted.

"Good luck! My dad owns this school!" she shouted, technically it wasn't true but having the Dean as your father was close as anyone could get in a public school.

* * *

Despite her best attempts to be on time she was shocked to find Yagyuu already there sitting in their usual booth at the café, she paused for a moment before she spotted the time on the clock, she wasn't late, he was almost half an hour early. Yagyuu was never early but always on time, what was going on?

"You okay?" asked Sari cautiously as she walked towards Yagyuu, he had his best poker face on but even _that _was faltering, sitting beside him she put an arm over his shoulder and embraced him. His face buried in her shoulder she felt her shirt dampen as he cried.

"Aren't you going to say it?" asked Yagyuu after he had cried himself dry.

"Say what?"

"I told you so." Sari smiled.

"No, not now," she assured him. "My poor Hiro-chan's crying, why would I make such a comment?" Yagyuu chuckled as he sat up and took off his glasses; he rubbed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why thank you," he replied.

"I have a question," said Sari. "What would you do if two people broke up with you in one day?"

"I'd take it like a man... then kill myself."

"Okay, what if one of them is cheating on you?"

"Same thing."

"Okay, what if she was cheating on you but you know full well she's with you because you aske-"

"Your talking about yourself aren't you?" Sari deliberated silently before answering.

"Yes sir."

"Don't really care but I reserve the right to hit whoever you're cheating on me with, deal?"

"Why?"

"To keep the cover up and so-"

"But if you hit him, he might cry," complained Sari, her heart was already breaking at the thought, he was too cute, _why_ did she have a soft spot for the cute and adorable? Yagyuu sat up straight and looked Sari in the eyes.

"Who are you cheating on me with?" he asked. "Marui? Kirihara? Yukimura?" She shook her head to all three. "Not Sanada, no, no, no, no…you honestly think he'll cry?" Sari patted Yagyuu on the shoulder.

"You don't need to know."

* * *

"Trainings over! Get a shower and go home!" shouted Sanada, all the tennis club members sighed in relief at the sound of those words.

"Hey! Yagyuu!" said Niou chasing after his doubles partner.

"Yes Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu not stopping but slowed down to let Niou catch up.

"Been thinking," began Niou._ A first_, thought Yagyuu. "About the coming match against Fudomine, Sanada and Yanagi have already taken doubles two and Kirihara won singles three in a toss up, I was looking over the list and noticed you and Kuwahara are playing doubles one."

"Ah…about that, Yanagi wanted to experiment with different combinations and orders, Kuwahara volunteer me to be to his doubles partner when Marui's name got drawn from a lot for singles two. Sorry, I thought you knew..." replied Yagyuu. "...seeing as you were there and all."

"Ahh!" Niou nodded in understanding, when he finally managed to fall asleep with his eyes opened he missed such an important piece of information, he now needed to teach himself to sleep and hear at the same time. "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Yagyuu.

Niou shook his head as he walked away, what was he thinking, what else could it have been? What made him draw to such conclusions in the first place?

Why did it matter? Yagyuu wondered. Why were his intentions and concerns?


End file.
